


Richard's hair

by Littlelady1971



Series: My Pointless Friend [1]
Category: Alexander Armstrong - Fandom, Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman's House of Games (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bromance, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Richard and Xander's friendship is blossoming, they have a special bond and if one of them needs the other, theyare there at their side within an instance offering comfort and support.   In this story, Xander is trying to boostRichard's confidence with trying out different hair styles.
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Series: My Pointless Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768882
Kudos: 3





	Richard's hair

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

Richard's Hair (Part one of “My Pointless Friend” series )

It was another ordinary day at the Endomol studios, Richard and Xander were in make-up being prepared to go in front of the cameras for the days filming. Lynne their stylist knowing them extremely well knew what products would show them off in their best light . Still being the professional she asked Richard

“ How would you like your hair today?” to which came the usual reply “ I quite fancy a George Clooney but failing that, the usual please “ he laughed.

Xander piped up , you know you could try something different Rich, it's nice how you have it, really smart but what about having some gel at the front? “

“ Thanks for the advice,but I'm happy with it as it is “ he smiled back.

This was the last word on the subject, Xander knew once Richard had made up his mind that was it but he felt it was worth a try. 

A few days later, the annual National TV awards were looming and Pointless had been nominated for best day time tv programme, not only that rumours were circulating that they had a extremely good chance of winning. Excitement levels were mounting among everyone involved in the show, no one more than Xander who was jigging around like it was Christmas.

The big day arrived and it was agreed that they would both get ready at Richards flat, due to him living nearer the venue, the car was picking them up at 7pm. They had left the recording studios at 4pm so this left them very little time. Xander was sat in the front of the mirror fiddling with his tie “Here, let me do it, you're all fingers and thumbs” laughed Richard. Sitting back in his chair Xander conceded and let Richard take over.  
“There we are, how does that look?” 

looking at his reflection Xander nodded, “ That's great, thank you, what would I do without you?” he chuckled. 

Richard just smiled to himself and checked the time. “It's 6.35 the car will be arriving soon.....I just need to do my hair and I'll be ready” He sat himself down in the chair recently vacated by his friend. He noticed Xander was still stood beside him , he looked up “Everything okay ? “

“Yes, yes fine “ Xander put his finger to his lips as if in deep thought “ Do you trust me Rich?”

Taken aback a little he replied “ that goes without saying, why do you ask?” 

Xander walked around the chair so he was stood in the small space between his friend and the dressing table, he sat on the edge of the table and bent over so he was face to face with Richard, slightly startled by the sudden change in their proximity Richard moved his back in his chair slightly. Xander put his hand on his shoulder “Don't panic I'm not going play a prank on you or anything” Xander gave him a cheeky wink. 

Richard relaxed and let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd be holding. He sat there whilst watching his best friend take hold of the comb and the hair products. 

“Close your eyes for me ….” Xander whispered quitely. It all seems a bit surreal like the dreams he sometimes had about Xander, the ones he would never let himself think about whilst in his presence , just in case Xander had suddenly become a mind reader ! He felt his cheeks flush slightly at the memory of his most recent dream. 

Suddenly back in the present, he felt a soft hand running through his unruly hair, he secretly loved having his hair touched and it took a lot of will power not to let out a little moan. He tightened his grip on the edge of the chair. His eyes were still closed, but he could hear the lids being removed from the jars and his hair being tugged ever so slightly in different directions. Xander didn't speak  
just carried on with his mission, humming quietly, The fresh scent of his aftershave was washing over Richard, it reminded him of cinnamon or mulled wine, he was basking in the moment, maybe he could bottle this memory ….and re visit later whilst he was alone in the shower ! The very thought made him slightly aroused. All too soon it was over and Xander was asking him to open his eyes. On doing so ,he was met by his reflection. It took a few seconds for him to take it in, his hair was now spiked up at the front and comb back in the opposite way to how he usual wore it, it gave the illusion of more volume and after the initial shock , he decided he quite liked it. 

“Da da , what do you think? Please tell me you love it, it really suits you …..” Xander was dancing around like a puppy waiting for Richard's reaction. 

“yeah, it's hem.....different, I mean it doesn't look like me.....” he hesitated and quickly added “But I do like it, just not sure I have the confidence to go outside with it like this “

Xander looked puzzled “what do you mean you look great?, it gives it some va va voom !” 

“You know I get nervous at big events, what with so many people, photographers, cameras etc.....and people will comment on my hair …...” he sighed , “It will knock my confidence if I think they are laughing at me.....” Richard had always struggled with his self-confidence especially growing up and being taller than all his classmates, he had been the butt of many a joke, verbal bullying, luckily he had his quick sense of humour to fall back on and could always give a witty retort to any heckler. But that still didn't mean it hadn't hurt.

“Hey, I will be stood right by your side to support you if you have a panic attack, I'm your partner  
remember.” Xander walked back around the chair putting his arms at either side of Richards and rubbed his hands up and down them. He rested his head on Richards and smiled so Richard could see him in the mirror “ If you start to feel yourself panic, I will hold you hand okay?”

Richard let out a nervous laugh, “that will raise a few eyebrows and start the twitter trolls talking”

“I'm not bothered what other people think, and you shouldn't be either” scolded Xander. He gave Richard one of those looks which indicated he was a little disappointed in his friend. He hated those looks, all he wanted was to earn Xander's respect and appreciation, and if being truthful his affection (he knew he had some of the latter but not in the way he desired it).

The car arrived to whisk them off to the Awards ceremony, it was a night full of glitz and glamour, the red carpet was already awash with celebrities . Reporters from all the big tv and radio stations were clamouring to get the attention of the nominees for a quick interview. As the car stopped Richard could already feel his palms starting to sweat, he loved his job he really did and although  
he had be delighted at Pointless being up for this award , he had been secretly dreading the actual night. 

“How you feeling ?” enquired Xander.

“A bit nervous to be honest ….” Richard replied, his inside were now doing somersaults, if only there was another way in, one were they didn't have to go through the media circus. 

“I meant, what I said you know......if you feel overwhelmed , give me the signal and I'll grab your hand ” assured Xander.

Richard smiled, he knew his best friend was genuinely concerned about him. The “signal” was something he and Xan had conjured up over the years working together, a secret code if you will, between the two of them. If something was amiss or either one of them wanted to change the subject they would look at each other and raise their eye brows and glance upwards, instinctively the other one would know exactly what the meaning was.

They emerged from the car and started their journey along the red carpet , quite a few other celebs had arrived at the same time and it was looking like fate was going to be kind . Ant and Dec were at the front of the current flurry of attendees and everyone was vying for their attention.

“ If we're lucky might be be able to slip past quickly and get inside” Xander whispered to his friend.  
They were in sight of the steps into the auditorium when they were spotted by a radio station presenter, he shouted across at Xander, who inwardly groaned but kept his cheerful persona as he approached him with Richard in tow. He was asked about his new job as the host of Classic FM on the weekday morning show, which he was more the happy to talk about. Richard stood slightly behind him beaming with pride as he was as excited as his best friend had been when he heard about his job, he knew it was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Also he was secretly pleased that it wouldn't interfere with his commitment to “Pointless” (he wasn't that naïve to think it would last forever, but he couldn't bare to think about it ending either).

After giving the radio reporter his interview the two men started to make their way inside , suddenly from nowhere a couple of cameras appeared and a “mic” was thrust under Richards face.....

“Tell me Richard, are the rumours true , you and your partner have split up ?” “is that the reason you're wearing your hair differently ? “ asked a smug faced news presenter, who Richard vaguely recognised from one of the lesser sky channels.

“I have nothing to say on the matter” he replied quickly and tried to walk on, but the hack was having none of this and carried on “so it is true, was it an affair ? Did she cheat on you , with someone younger?”

Richard turned around and was about to let rip, when he felt a steadying hand on his shoulder, Xander was at his side in an instance. “Your heard what my friend said.....please move aside”

The reporter didn't budge and carried out with a barrage of questions “Was it your height difference? Did she find you too intelligent? 

Richard gave Xander the signal, and true to his word he grabbed his hand and they marched off together down the red carpet to the entrance. Leaving the reporter slightly bemused . 

Once inside the relative safety of the venue, the two friends headed for the bar for a much needed drink before the proceedings commenced. 

“Thank you for doing that “ sighed Richard “But you do realise we were “papped “a few times?  
it will be in the showbiz gossip columns tomorrow …...goodness knows what they will find to write next to the photos”

Xander took a sip of his drink, and looked back his friend smiling “they can write whatever they want as far as I'm concerned, as long as we know the truth “ 

Richard nodded in agreement but started to wonder if he could ever reveal the “Truth” to his best friend without losing him ?

(Part one of “My Pointless Friend”)


End file.
